Immortal Souls
by the-dead-star
Summary: Thranduil et Elisha étaient heureux, voyant leur fils grandir dans ce grand royaume sylvestre. Mais la menace n'était jamais loin, ils le savaient...
1. Chapter 1

Immortal Souls

Chapitre 1

Lentement, le printemps prenait le pas sur l'hiver.

Ainsi, les jeunes pousses commençaient à montrer le bout de leurs nez, malgré le vent et le froid.

Évidemment, Legolas avait demandé pour sortir.

Mais sa mère avait simplement secoué la tête.

Le petit elfe savait que ce temps n'était pas propice à la promenade.

Mais toujours, il essayait.

Car étant un digne Elfe des Bois, il _détestait_ rester enfermé à l'intérieur.

Et s'il finissait trempé ?

Tant pis.

Un petit soupir sortit Elisha de ses rêveries.

« Ama ? »

« Oui, Legolas ? »

« Quand Ada doit-il rentrer ? »

« Bientôt, mon chéri. »

La moue boudeuse, son fils alla se planter à la fenêtre, grognant :

« Mais bientôt, c'était _déjà_ hier. »

Elisha abandonna sa broderie pour rejoindre Legolas.

« Ada a toujours tenu ses promesses, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui mais... »

« Alors il reviendra. »

Oo*oO

Bien plus tard, alors que la nuit recouvrait les Verts Bois de son sombre manteau, un messager arrivait, porteur d'une terrible nouvelle : le Roi était grièvement blessé.

Assise au chevet de Legolas, Elisha ferma brièvement les yeux, oubliant son cœur, serré à l'extrême, pour ensuite redevenir la reine de Mirkwood, ordonnant de préparer une couche et faisant appeler Vilnus, médecin et ami du roi.

Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, elle lui fit signe de se taire et ils quittèrent la chambre du petit prince.

Déjà, les portes s'ouvraient, laissant entrer quatre soldats, portant un brancard où gisait, inconscient, Thranduil.

Elisha retint un cri, portant une main à sa poitrine, dans le vain espoir de ralentir son cœur.

Elle entendit Vilnus demander :

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade. »

« Y-a-t-il d'autres blessés ? »

« Oui, monseigneur. Mais le Roi est le plus touché. »

« Très bien. Suivez-moi. »

Les soldats se mirent en marche, Elisha leur emboîta le pas.

Immédiatement, Vilnus gronda.

« Majesté, vous ne devriez pas venir. »

« Je ne saurai pas rester dans ma chambre, Vilnus, et vous le savez. »

Il soupira :

« Très bien. Mais je vous aurai prévenue. »

Elle acquiesça et ils pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie où, immédiatement, on s'affaira à déshabiller le Roi, sous l'œil horrifié de sa Reine.

Les blessures, empoisonnées, étaient profondes.

Déjà, la fièvre s'était emparée de Thranduil.

Et bientôt, ses cris et ses gémissements emplirent tout le palais...

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 2**

* Ainsi, Vilnus était arrivé en toute hâte, découvrant Elisha en train de broyer la main de Thranduil qui, très digne, serrait la mâchoire sans rien dire.

** Tous les jours, Elisha était à ses côtés, silencieuse.

Et la nuit, elle dormait avec Legolas, ne supportant plus ce lit si grand, froid et vide.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Étonnamment, Legolas n'était pas venu les rejoindre.

Mais le lendemain matin, il était là, les sourcils froncés.

« Ada est revenu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, il est revenu. »

« Je l'ai entendu crier, dans mon sommeil. »

Le cœur serré, Elisha acquiesça, tendant la main à son fils.

Ensembles, ils vinrent s'asseoir au chevet du Roi.

Très pâle, recouvert de sueur, il ne cessait de s'agiter, les appelant, à tour de rôle.

Avec un gémissement de détresse, Legolas se serra encore plus contre sa mère, enfouissant sa petite tête blonde dans le creux de son cou, au milieu de ses propres boucles blondes, plus foncées.

Il chuchota :

« Il va revenir, n'est-ce pas, Ama ? »

« Je l'espère, Legolas. »

« Mais... Ada tient _toujours_ ses promesses ! »

Ses yeux troubles de larmes, Elisha lui répondit.

« Ada est _très_ malade, Legolas. »

« Il va se réveiller. »

« On ne le sait pas. »

« Mais si ! »

« Legolas ! »

Mais déjà, son fils s'échappait, le visage déformé par le chagrin.

Elisha entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer et elle ravala un sanglot.

Ce n'était certainement pas le moment pour craquer, oh non.

Thranduil avait besoin d'elle, tout comme leur fils...

Oo*oO

Après un moment, Vilnus avait réussi à faire tomber la fièvre.

Mais toujours, le Roi restait inconscient.

Tous les jours, Elisha était à ses côtés, silencieuse.

Et la nuit, elle dormait avec Legolas, ne supportant plus ce lit si grand, froid et vide.

« Y-a-t-il des améliorations ? »

« Non, Madame. »

« D'accord. Merci Vilnus, vous pouvez disposer. »

Le médecin acquiesça, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Elisha sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue, elle ne l'essuya pas.

Le regard fixé sur son époux, elle chuchota :

« Tu m'avais promis que ce serait une patrouille sans gravité ! Legolas fait des cauchemars, toutes les nuits. Il te voit mort, Thranduil. Et moi aussi... je te vois mort. »

Elle se leva, se postant à la fenêtre.

Le tonnerre grondait comme le ciel était zébré de blanc.

C'était par un temps pareil que Legolas était venu au monde, 500 ans auparavant.

Elle avait insisté pour aller se promener, il avait accepté, l'accompagnant.

Mais c'était alors que les contractions avaient commencé.

Il avait voulu la ramener au palais, elle avait refusé.

Ainsi, Vilnus était arrivé en toute hâte, découvrant Elisha en train de broyer la main de Thranduil qui, très digne, serrait la mâchoire sans rien dire.

L'accouchement lui avait semblé durer des heures, allongée dans l'herbe, trempée.

Mais au final, il s'était parfaitement bien déroulé et le petit Legolas Verte Feuille avait vu le jour dans un grand cri.

Aujourd'hui, cinq siècles s'étaient écoulés et un peu plus chaque jour, il ressemblait à son père.

Mais il était si jeune !

Trop jeune pour, déjà, monter sur le trône...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Sans grande surprise, Elisha vit Elrond, seigneur d'Imladris, arriver.

Grand guérisseur et grand ami de Thranduil, il avait bien évidemment été mis au courant.

Mais pourrait-il guérir son époux ?

Chaque jour, son espoir diminuait un peu plus...

« Elisha... »

« Bonjour... Elrond. »

« Comment allez-vous ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, répondant :

« Je vis. »

« Et... Legolas ? »

« Il appelle son père dans son sommeil, chaque nuit. »

L'elfe hocha la tête en soupirant.

« C'est une véritable tragédie. »

« Pourrez-vous... le soigner ? »

« Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le faire, en tout cas. »

Avec un minuscule sourire, elle l'invita à la suivre, dans les dédales de ce palais, fait entièrement de bois.

Oo*oO

Elisha déambulait dans les jardins, aux côtés de Legolas.

Le petit elfe était de plus en plus sombre, perdant le sourire.

Il ne jouait plus, passant ses journées au chevet de son père.

Déjà quinze jours que Thranduil était rentré, inconscient.

Deux semaines qu'Elisha dormait à peine, ses nuits remplies de cauchemars, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres.

Thranduil était vivant, certes, mais il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

« Que va-t-il se passer, Ama ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Si Ada... ne se réveille pas. »

La voix était tremblante comme les yeux si bleus étaient troubles de larmes.

Elle chuchota, le serrant tout contre elle :

« Je l'ignore, Legolas. Je l'ignore. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Un matin, Elisha se réveilla, tendant le bras.

Mais là où le petit corps de son fils aurait dut être, elle ne rencontra que du vide.

Alarmée, elle sortit immédiatement du lit, appelant Legolas.

Elrond et Vilnus la rejoignirent, elle les questionna :

« Avez-vous vu Legolas ? »

« Non. »

« Il n'est plus là ! Legolas a disparu ! »

Aussitôt, les recherches furent organisées.

Le palais fut fouillé de fond en comble mais, comme Elisha le craignait, le petit prince n'y était pas.

« Y-a-t-il un endroit que Legolas apprécie plus particulièrement ? »

« Il y en a un, dans la forêt. »

« Allons-y. »

Elle acquiesça, s'enveloppant dans une longue cape, dissimulant ses longues boucles dorées et son regard gris alarmé.

Vilnus resté au chevet du Roi, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois.

Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas les seuls...

Oo*oO

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à l'endroit indiqué par Elisha.

Legolas était bien assis dans son arbre favori, balançant ses jambes d'un air absent.

Il leva la tête mais la détourna presque aussitôt, s'écriant :

« Allez-vous-en ! »

« Legolas ? »

« Non ! Partez ! »

« Legolas, je t'en prie. Descends ! »

« Non ! Je veux Ada ! »

« Mais tu sais qu'il est malade. »

« Il a _promis_ ! »

La gorge nouée par les larmes, Elisha murmura :

« Je sais. Il me l'a promis aussi. »

« Elisha, il faudrait rentrer. On nous signale une patrouille d'Orcs. »

« Très bien. »

Elle revint face à son fils mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, un cri rauque retentit.

Tous se figèrent, scannant les arbres.

Les Orcs arrivaient...

Oo*oO

« Ama ? »

« Legolas, descends ! Vite ! »

Il acquiesça et s'exécuta.

Elle leva les bras pour le réceptionner comme il se positionnait pour sauter quand l'air vibra.

Une flèche vint se ficher dans le tronc de l'arbre, juste à côté de la tête d'Elisha.

Elle sursauta comme Legolas poussait un cri mais elle le rassura :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Legolas. Je vais très bien. Saute ! »

Il tomba dans ses bras et immédiatement, elle se mit à courir.

Elrond et les soldats présents les protégeraient, elle le savait.

Mais pour combien de temps ?

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 5**

* Après une longue hésitation, le petit elfe s'exécuta, slalomant entre les soldats pour se jeter dans les jambes de Thranduil.

** Elisha s'arrêta un instant, elle entendit distinctement la flèche fendre l'air avant de se planter dans son épaule.

Tout son corps fut traversé par l'onde de choc et elle s'entendit crier.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Enfin, le palais était en vue.

Mais leurs assaillants étaient toujours là.

Elisha s'arrêta un instant, elle entendit distinctement la flèche fendre l'air avant de se planter dans son épaule.

Tout son corps fut traversé par l'onde de choc et elle s'entendit crier.

Immédiatement, Legolas hurla mais elle chuchota, continuant de courir :

« Tout va bien, Legolas. »

« Ama ! »

« Elisha, il faut continuer ! »

Elle leva les yeux vers Elrond, lui tendant son fils.

« Elrond, prenez-le. »

« Elisha, non. »

« Si ! Prenez-le. Je ne fais que vous ralentir. »

Il secoua la tête, répliquant :

« Je refuse d'annoncer à Thranduil quand il se réveillera que vous êtes morte à quelques centaines de mètres du palais ! »

Elle hocha faiblement la tête, sentant le sang couler lentement le long de sa robe, tâchant sa cape.

Il fallait tenir.

Après tout, qu'étaient-ce quelques centaines de mètres ?

Oo*oO

Lentement, elle sentait le poison s'insinuer dans son organisme.

Sa vision se voila comme elle sentait ses forces diminuer de secondes en secondes.

Mais il fallait tenir !

Legolas avait besoin d'elle et...

« Ada ? »

« Legolas ? »

« Ama, c'est _Ada_ ! »

Difficilement, elle releva la tête comme elle posait son regard gris sur une haute silhouette qui, malgré sa faiblesse, n'avait pas perdu de sa stature majestueuse.

Elle essaya de l'appeler, ses forces lui manquèrent.

Elle tomba à genoux, retenant son fils comme elle le pouvait.

Elle entendit les cris gutturaux dans son dos et souffla :

« Legolas, cours ! »

« Mais... et toi ? »

« Tout va bien se passer. Rejoins Ada. »

« Mais tu vas revenir, hein ? »

Elle grimaça un sourire.

« Bien sûr. Maintenant, va. »

Après une longue hésitation, le petit elfe s'exécuta, slalomant entre les soldats pour se jeter dans les jambes de Thranduil.

Il s'écria :

« Il faut aider Ama ! »

« Legolas ? »

« Il faut _l'aider_ ! »

Le regard bleu du Roi se porta alors sur une silhouette agenouillée sur le sol.

La capuche l'empêchait de distinguer les traits de l'inconnu mais quand il vit une boucle blonde, il sut.

« Elisha ! »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 6**

Elle tomba dans un cri mais quelques instants plus tard, deux bras musclés la relevaient lentement.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Elle entendait les Orcs approcher.

Elle sentait aussi leur odeur fétide, fronçant le nez.

Elle essaya de se relever, retombant dans un gémissement.

Finalement, Elrond avait vu juste.

Il semblerait qu'elle allait mourir ici, à quelques centaines de mètres du palais.

Elle fut brutalement relevée et elle retint un cri de douleur comme l'Orc la serrait tout contre lui.

Il déclara d'un air mauvais :

« Mon maître va être ravi par une prise aussi belle. »

« Ça m'étonnerait. »

En entendant cette voix grave et profonde, elle se figea, relevant lentement les yeux.

Malgré sa vision brouillée, elle reconnut le visage mince aux hautes pommettes du seigneur de ces Bois.

Il banda son arc, ne prenant qu'une seconde pour viser.

L'Orc poussa une plainte puis tomba en arrière, emmenant Elisha dans sa chute.

Elle tomba dans un cri mais quelques instants plus tard, deux bras musclés la relevaient lentement.

Elle pencha la tête, plongeant dans un regard très bleu.

« Thranduil ? »

« C'est moi, mon amour. »

« Mais... tu étais inconscient ! »

Il esquissa un petit sourire :

« Je l'étais, en effet. Mais ta voix m'a fait sortir des ténèbres. »

« Oh. »

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Toute drôle. »

« Le poison fait ce genre d'effet. »

D'un souple mouvement, il la souleva dans ses bras.

Elle le fixa, les sourcils froncés.

« Thranduil, tu ne devrais pas... »

« Tu es blessée. »

« Mais toi aussi, tu... »

Il répondit, secouant légèrement la tête :

« Je suis guéri. »

« Entièrement ? »

« ... Presque. »

Oo*oO

Elisha avait été installée dans l'infirmerie.

Heureusement, elle n'avait été atteinte que par une seule flèche.

Ainsi, un antidote lui fut injecté et elle se reposa... pendant quelques heures.

« Ama ? »

Des petits pas arrivèrent tout près de son lit comme Legolas la secouait légèrement, l'appelant :

 _« Ama_ ! »

« Legolas, tu sais qu'Ama doit se reposer. »

« Mais elle s' _est_ reposée ! »

Les yeux fermés, elle imaginait très bien la moue boudeuse que son fils devait avoir.

Soulevant brusquement les paupières, elle le fit sursauter.

« Ama ! »

« Bonjour, ma petite Feuille Verte. »

Le grand sourire ravi qu'il esquissa la fit également sourire et elle l'accueillit tout contre elle.

Thranduil ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle leva une main, la passant sur sa joue.

Elle murmura alors :

« Nous avons bien crut ne plus jamais te revoir. »

« Et ça a failli être le cas. »

Elle acquiesça en silence, tournant la tête en entendant Legolas soupirer.

Comme elle s'y attendait, il s'était endormi et elle sourit, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Elle revint alors face à son époux.

« Que va-t-il se passer, désormais ? »

« Tu vas te reposer. »

« Et tu vas repartir. »

Elle avait détourné son visage mais un doigt sous son menton l'obligea à revenir face à lui.

Ses grands yeux gris brillaient de larmes contenues et elle souffla :

« Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse. »

« Je sais. »

« Et tu aurais pu mourir ! »

Il soupira.

« C'est un risque à prendre. »

« Et que fais-tu de ton fils ? De moi ? »

En un instant, il fut tout près d'elle, murmurant :

« J'ai promis de toujours veiller sur vous. Et c'est ce que je ferai. »

« Mais pas en mourant. »

Il esquissa un petit sourire comme il collait leurs deux fronts l'un à l'autre.

« Non, pas en mourant. »

Longuement, ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux.

Puis il se pencha vers elle et elle ferma les paupières, accueillant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ils étaient enfin ensembles, réunis.

Et elle veillerait à ce qu'il tienne sa promesse.

Non, il ne mourait pas.

Il ne pouvait _pas_ mourir !


End file.
